


Not a Dinosaur?

by Abirdwholikesanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what this is, tsukki is a NERD, yama is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abirdwholikesanime/pseuds/Abirdwholikesanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure TsukkiYama fluff. Based on a prompt quote I found on tumblr I found here http://behindtheaster.tumblr.com/post/126590394650/corny-pickup-lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dinosaur?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man! This is my first fic! Or, drabble, more like. I'm only just getting into this whole 'writing' thing so if they seem OOC or something then I apologize. Writing this was just a spur of the moment thing for me. It was a lot of fun to write so I hope at least one person enjoys reading it.

 

“Kei, your friend is here!”

At the sound of his older brother’s voice, Tsukishima’s awareness shifted from the quiet music in his headphones to the sound of approaching footsteps. Still sitting on his bed, he removed his headgear to greet his friend who now stood in the doorway.

“Tsukki! It's good you see you again” Yamaguchi greeted, warm smile on his face and hands behind his back. 

With slight nod of his head, Tsukishima replied “Good afternoon. Come on in”

As Yamaguchi entered the room, Tsukishima noticed a light blush on the boy’s freckled cheeks. He was soon to see why. Yamaguchi walked over and stood next to the bed.

“I got something for you” he said, shyly averting his eyes.

“Oh, you did?” Tsukishima looked as Yamaguchi revealed his hands holding a small knitted bird. It was round and a pale purple colour, and if it didn't have tell tail beady eyes and a beak you would hardly know it was a bird.

“I thought you might like it because it smells nice” Yamaguchi explained.

Tsukishima sniffed it. Lavender. His favourite scent. His favourite colour too.

A smile tugged at his lips. “Thank you, Tadashi” Tsukishima said, placing the bird on his bedside table.

Yamaguchi’s blush deepened at the sound of his given name. He was one of few people who knew of Tsukishima’s fondness for soft things and pleasant scents. It was something Tsukishima kept well hidden from all but his best friend.

Yamaguchi sat down on the bed, glancing around the room. Actually, there were a lot of things about Tsukki that he would only ever let him know. One of them was his fascination with dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures.

Around the bedroom there were various posters of dinosaurs and the occasional fish, bird or other reptile.

“Oh cool, you got a new poster.” Yamaguchi noted “Which prehistoric creature is this?”

“That? That's a Hoatzin.” Tsukishima explained “They're not prehistoric. They're still alive today actually”

“Eh!? You mean dinosaurs still exist?” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Tsukishima sighed “it's a bird, idiot” he said, the insult conveying only good-natured amusement.

“Ahaha, that makes more sense” Yamaguchi rubbed his neck meekly.

Tsukishima went on to explain expertly “Though Hoatzins are the most dinosaur-like of today’s birds. The babies even have claws on their wings which allow them to climb long before they can fly” he adjusted his glasses with one hand, proud to have the chance to show off his knowledge.

Yamaguchi didn't say anything. He just smiled fondly as he studied his friend, taking note of how expressive he could be when talking about his interests.

“What…..” Tsukishima asked when he noticed Yamaguchi staring at him.

“You're really smart, Tsukki” He said it with such sincerity that Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up.

“Ah, I guess you could say that” Tsukishima glanced away, not wanting to be seen red-faced. He leaned back and lay on his bed. Yamaguchi did the same. _Such a simple thing,_ the taller boy thought, _and that was all it took to get me blushing like a lovestruck schoolgirl._ However, Tsukishima knew to make Yamaguchi blush even more. _Yes that would be perfect._

Leaning closer to his friend with the cockiest smirk he could muster. “Hey, Tadashi. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?”

It took Yamaguchi a moment to process what Tsukishima had said to him, but as soon as it clicked, he blushed furiously and covered his face with his hands.

“Tsukki!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda imagined Tsukishima being a nerd for more than just dinosaurs so that's how that came about. Also, Hoatzins are cool. Look them up on google images.


End file.
